1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of electrical wiring accessories for static structures, and to the particular field of wiring junction boxes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Contractors are constantly looking for more efficient ways of performing certain tasks to reduce time spent and to thereby reduce labor costs. One particular construction trade wherein many of the tasks are repetitive and could benefit from more efficient methods of practice is electrical construction. In particular, many connections must be fabricated where electrical wires are spiced into other electrical wires. As generally required by Building Codes, these spices must be contained within an enclosure, sometimes referred to as a junction box.
Many times, junction boxes are simply square or rectangularly shaped enclosures with “knock-outs” on the sides of the box and a removable, screw-on lid. The ends of wires to be spliced are manually poked through holes vacated by knock-outs in the sides of the box. Then, the electrician must use his hands within the crowded confines of the box to make the desired splices, which can be time-consuming and frustrating. After completing the splices, the lid is attached and the electrician moves on to the next task, perhaps more splices in another junction box.
Therefore, there is a need for a junction box that may be installed after making wiring splices intended to be protected by the junction box.
In many presently-existing junction boxes, the electrician must use wire securing clamps to attach the wires to the junction box. This is time consuming and may require the electrician to carry extra equipment and tools.
Therefore, there is a need for a junction box that eliminates the need for making wire-securing clamps.
Electricians presently use between six inches and a foot of wire per connection. This requirement is per wire entering the junction box, so connection of two wires uses between one to two feet of wire. With the present invention, the quantity of wire needed to make a connection is approximately one-half of that which is presently used because the entire junction box of the present invention can be removed without the connection being taken apart in the event of a later repair. After the repair is completed, the junction box of the present invention can be reinstalled.
Still further, there is a need for a junction box that is reliable and long lasting whereby an already installed junction box need not be replaced soon after it has been installed.